German patent DE-PS 3927759, DUCKECK & BECKER, issued Oct. 18, 1990, discloses a city-call or paging radio receiver, on whose display are represented data concerning the settings of an auto radio. The display is controlled by a microprocessor. This microprocessor control can be regard as the core of a motor vehicle accessory central control. That is why it is referred to here. If, during the trip, a new city call is indicated on the display and if the display happens to be near the edge of the field of vision of the driver, one may presume that the attention of the driver will be drawn by this remotely controlled dynamic process. However, a driver cannot afford such a diversion of his or her glance in every traffic situation. It can be particularly dangerous in traffic situations involving high speed.